Visit
by RotfDab
Summary: A young noble has went to visit the Noblesse who she has heard so much about from her Father. She didn't expect him to have a butler. How dare he act so smug and tease her? One-shot.


Heading towards a mansion, Meena thought if it is alright for her to visit the Noblesse being only an heir to the Vladimir Family.

Her father had told her about the said Noblesse who has lived for more than a thousand years alone in his mansion.

Hesitating at first, she finally continued her walk, deciding that a short visit wouldn't hurt.

Arriving at her destination, she knocks at the big door, but then she thought 'Will the noblesse answer the door? should i just go inside? will i be a bother? oh what should we talk about? does he knows about my family? oh gosh!'

During her panicking thoughts, the door opened to reveal a blonde elegant man.

"Are you here to visit the master?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she faced the man flustered.

"Oh uhm, yes?"

"Is that a question?"

Jumping from that inquiry, she grew more flustered and stumbled at her words.

"N-no! Oh uhm, but i'm here to visit the Noblesse! Yes the Noblesse!"  
laughing awkwardly she suddenly stops.

"Are you the noblesse?"

Crossing his arms, he eyes her before saying "No im not." He looks at her from her feet to her hips up to her head. "Judging from your aura I can tell you're a noble, but from how you act and speak you're far from it. You can't even tell a human from a noble."

Suddenly feeling embarrassed, she calms herself and correcting her posture. "Well I'm sorry. You are correct that i am a noble, forgive my actions but im just actually pretty nervous."

She began to play with her hair shyly. "Father told me that if I ever meet the Noblesse, I should treat him with respect. And you know, Father only ever told me to treat the Lord and Family leaders with respect and that I should never be meek in front of others since well you know I'm the future Family Leader of the Vladimir Family and well I'm still pretty useless and I still don't know a lot of things about this and that..."

She look down as if disappointed at herself before she looked up with a new vigor. "Though i AM reliable! And strong! And an heir to the Vladimir family! I-I just started my training with father lately so I still don't know much about other beings, I WILL learn about them eventually. So don't look down on me!" she pauses. "P-please...?"

The man smirked and leaned against the door. "I'm not looking down on you. It's actually a refreshing sight to see a noble act like a human so it amused me. But at your age, you should have been already informed. You don't seem to know what a human is."

Meena blushed, suddenly feeling flustered again by her lack of knowledge and simply embarrassing herself in front of a man. She tried to speak but stammered at her words making it inaudible.

"You said you want to meet the noblesse correct?" The man asks, getting to the point.

"Y-yes sir."

"Then follow me. I'll bring you to him." he widens the door allowing Meena to come in.

"Oh thank you." he nods.

"I am Meena by the way." she introduces herself as they walked. "Meena Vanasehlla Vladimir."

The man stops before also introducing himself to the lady in front of him.

"I am Frankenstein." He stared at her face.

"So you are a daughter of Jahyu Vladimir? I thought he only had a son? You also act different from your father. He's much more stiff and serious. Almost like the the Family leader of the Blaster family" they continued walking.

"Well… my existence is complicated… but really? I-i didn't notice that he seemed like sir Krasis..."

He hummed, choosing to ignore her comment about her existence before he turned around facing her and smirked. "Of course, with someone as timid as yourself, you cannot notice what the world see of you."

"W-what!? You're so mean! Don't talk to me like that you... you human! Why is a mean human even here with the Noblesse? You're so rude."

She stood in front of him and pointed her pointer finger at his smiling smug face as if provoking her.

Frankenstein only held her hand before pushing it away from his face. "I happen to work here as you can see. I am the butler that takes care of the Master's mansion."

He narrowed his eyes. "Are you doubting his decision?"

"What no! No I'm not! I-i-!" Before she can even continue, Frankenstein opened a door from their left and spoke to the person inside.

"Master, a timid noble has come to see you."

Gasping, she punches Frankenstein's back with little force, protesting from what he said before noticing the man by the window.

Another gasp before fixing her self, still flustered, and bowed at him.

"S-sir Noblesse, hello. I am Meena Vanasehlla Vladimir and I have come to meet you."

"Obviously." Frankenstein whispered under his breath. Meena simply ignored him and faced the Noblesse, her lips in a thin line somehow nervous.

The Noblesse still hasn't said anything so she started to internally panic, before...

"Cadis Etrama Di Raizel." he introduced then faced back to the window gazing outside like he has always done.

"I'll get some tea, Master." Frankenstein glanced at Meena, who looked at him scared, silently asking him to stay.

"And guest." Chuckling, he left.

Now that Meena is left alone with the Noblesse, she doesn't know what to do.

She wonders if she should start a conversation but remembered her father say that he doesn't talk much at all so she just looked around the room trying hard to be good.

"Sir Noblesse? Is it alright if I sit down?"

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel glanced at her, before nodding.

Smiling, she bowed and thanked him before sitting down at the sofa facing him.

"Um… my father had mentioned you while I was training with him so I was curious. He's never actually mentioned anyone before but spoke of you with great admiration. He is always so strict yet when he talks about humans and the Lord he turns all mushy." she chuckled.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel just looked at her. This made the noble continue.

"And well, I actually planned on visiting you after I have completed the training but then the Landegre's Family Leader visited our Mansion and spoke with father then again the Noblesse was mentioned. This made me utterly super curious that I just can't sit still."

The door opened as soon as she finished her sentenced. Frankenstein came in pushing a trolly with the tea.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel walked towards the sofa in front of Meena Vanasehlla Vladimir making her tense. He sat down waiting for the tea while Frankenstein was preparing it.

"Here is your tea, Master." Frankenstein handed him his cup and bowed before turning to Meena.

The noble sat still expecting him to give her tea.

Frankenstein put his hands on his waist and smirked at her. "Does the little timid noble want some tea now? I'm sorry I forgot to bring milk for you."

Meena twitched her eyes at this.

"Milk is good for someone like you who is still growing. Maybe your attitude will also grow in to a mature one."

A vein popped in her head, aura dangerously turning dark at his comment. "Why you…"

"Frankenstein." The said main stopped and looked at his Master.

"Yes, Master."

"Be polite to the guest."

 **This has no connection with my other story "The Professor"**


End file.
